falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Haddock Cove
}} Haddock Cove is a location on the Island in 2287. Background This shanty town was scrapped together by Bray Husky and his crew from the wood and metal of the nearby houses. Touted as being impenetrable, the locale sat on the water with no land access and had a clear view of the shore.Husky family holotape However, Husky seemed to forget about the sea monsters below; Braun noted that he saw something peering up at him through the baseboards when he was repairing them, but Husky paid it no mind.Family announcement This was because Rowan would hide in the water and jump out at him. Braun would be proven right; attracted by the dead fish and chum, a pack of mirelurks recently sprung up into the camp and slaughtered the crew.Holotape (Husky family) Layout Haddock Cove is a series of buildings on raised platforms. The first building is a single story structure with a lookout post containing a weapons workbench. If one follows the boardwalk it then leads to another building. There is a set of stairs one can walk down onto a small platform with a sleeping bag. There is another set of stairs leading to a second lookout post. If one continues along the boardwalk it splits, with a path heading towards another guard post and path heading to the third structure. This is a two story structure that leads to another building, on the bottom there is a cooking station next to a cabinet. The exit on the right leads to a small porch, the left exit leads to a fifth building. The last building, which is not connected, is a three floor treehouse with a bed on the first floor. Notable loot * Husky family holotapes: ** Chores list - On a table with ammo next to the weapons workbench. ** Family announcement - On a wooden barrel next to a sleeping bag and lantern. ** Husky family holotape - Near a loot trunk on a crate. ** Holotape - On the table next to Bray Husky's body. * Children of Atom notes - In a sunken house on the top floor. "A Safer Way," "A Stranger Arrives," "A Vengeful Creature" and "The Children Trapped." * 2 black bloodleaf at the garage right to the south of the house with the Children of Atom notes- 1 inside and 1 a little ways in front of the truck. * Black bloodleaf east of the garage, behind the next house with an unlocked safe. * 3 Stealth Boys - Next to the Children of Atom notes, under the table. * Ballistic fiber on some shelves near the weapons workbench. Related quests * Hull Breach The Mariner suggests the Sole Survivor should travel to Haddock Cove to find mirelurks and collect their carapaces. * Best Left Forgotten - Retrieving Memory 0Y-8K7D during this quest will trigger a miscellaneous quest to find a set of advanced armor hidden across three locations. The miscellaneous objective appears as Find the Marine Combat Armor Shipments. One of the shipments is just west of Haddock Cove in the cabin of a sunken boat. Appearances Haddock Cove appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes The Husky Family is believed to be named after members of a professional wrestling faction in WWE called "The Wyatt Family." Bray Husky is a mix of "Bray Wyatt" and "Husky Harris," Luke is named after "Luke Harper," Rowan is named after "Erick Rowan" and Braun is named after "Braun Strowman." Both live in similar ways, call themselves family and Bray is the leader. Bray Wyatt also had an earlier wrestling persona named "Husky Harris." Bugs Bray Husky's body will sometimes be missing. * It can sometimes be found under the shack it was originally suppose to spawn in, or floating away from the area. Gallery HaddockCoveExterior Location FO4.png HaddockCove-FarHarbor.jpg|Treehouse HaddockCove-Boat-FarHarbor.jpg|Boat GardenGnome-Haddock-FarHarbor.jpg|Garden gnome FO4FH Chores list.png|Chores list FO4FH Family announcement.png|Family announcement FO4FH Husky family holotape.png|Husky family holotape FO4FH Holotape (Husky family).png|Holotape (Husky family) FO4FH Haddock Cove3.png|Children of Atom notes FO4FH Haddock Cove4.png|Protective materials FO4FH Haddock Cove Shack.jpg|The inside of a shack References Category:Far Harbor locations de:Haddock Cove ru:Хэддок-Коув uk:Геддок-Коув